Starting Over
by Kojiro Kiseragi
Summary: The impossible has happened. A plan, 8 years in the making has come to fruition. Shadow No Kai has succeded in taking Kojiro's body, what does he plan to do with it, and who can stop him now?


Location: Far below Snake Way: Aka: Hell

It had been ten minutes since Kojiro was beaten and possessed by Nightmare. Now the Shadow General was racing ahead of Goku and Pikkan to get to the Shadow no Kai before he get's caught. The two warriors had been training for another rematch against each other when King Kai informed them that Kojiro lost to Nightmare in battle. Before any of the others could react, Nightmare had possessed Kojiro's body, opened a portal, and closed it as soon as he got through. If they didn't catch him soon, the Shadow No Kai would be in possession of Kojiro's body and escape the prison he was in.

"Come on Pikhan move faster, he's getting away." Goku yelled behind him. Pikhan growled inwardly and pushed himself harder. "Those demon's couldn't've picked a better time to do this. We're both exausted from training, we can barely keep up." Pikhan said. "I know, but we have to try. We've almost caught up." Goku said encouragingly.

As they passed the next set of rocks, the two heroes were swarmed with shadow soldiers. Goku tried to break past them, but there were too many. They watched helplessly as Nightmare landed Kojiro's bedy before the Shadow no Kai's feet and left him there.

Kojiro groaned as his thought started clearing up. As he opened his eyes, No Kai grabbed the front of Kojiro's armor and lifted him into the air. "You!" Kojiro growled in anger. "Yes, I've been waiting a long time for this Takamashi. And I won't have to wait another minute." No Kai said and covered Kojiro's face with his left hand. Kojiro's scream was muffled as No Kai took over his body, in no time, Kojiro's conciousness was smothered away. "TO ME, MY MINIONS!" No kai shouted. Every shadow creature that had never been Shadow Bombed, or absorbed into the Shadow Blade gathered before their master, except for the generals holding Goku and Pihkan back. No Kai stood up to Kojiro's full height and raised his hand in victory. As his minions cheered, No Kai summoned the Shadow Blade into his hand. "At long last," No Kai said, "The Shadow Blade is mine, once again the sword his mine."

What happened next would take Goku and Pihkan time to contemplate, as quickly as No Kai had taken control of Kojiro's body, Kojiro was released. Goku could only watch as Kojiro crumpled to the ground. No Kai kicked him once, earning laughter from his shadow army, then before any of them could react, the Shadow Blade swung out, cutting down every single demon in the area. The Shadow Blade gave off a black aura as it took in the souls and energy of the demons and transfered all of it to Shadow no Kai himself. No Kai sneered at Kojiro and kicked him at Goku. While Goku caught him, No Kai summoned a portal and escaped hell, his laughter echoed all around as the portal closed as fast as it was opened.

It was later that night before Kojiro woke up again. Looking around, he realized his was back in his room. At first he tried to go back to sleep, hoping it was just a bad dream, but Bulma's face as she came in to check on him told him otherwise. "How long was I out?" Kojiro asked. "3 days." Bulma told him. "What? You've got to be kidding me." Kojiro shouted and dropped back onto the pillow. "What happened?" Kojiro asked after a moment of silence. "Goku said you were possessed by the leader this time, then he let you go." Bulma said. "He what? That makes no sense. After all these years, chasing me, possessing me, trying to kill me, he possesses me for a short time and let's me go? Why?" Kojiro asked.

"We don't know. Vegeta's been thinking it over and can't come up with a reason either. He only used you long enough to make a portal and then he escaped, leaving you behind for Goku to bring you back here. "That bastard. When I see him I'll..." Kojiro said and swung his arm to the side. Kojiro's face was filled with hatred until his swung his arm, then it changed to shock. "My sword!" Kojiro exclaimed as he swung his arm again. Bulma watched as Kojiro swung his arm over and over again, each time trying to summon the Shadow Blade, and each time failing. "I don't believe this, my Shadow Blade is gone." Kojiro said.

But things would only get worse for Kojiro as the day continued. While training with Reno and Rude, the Shadow Bomb wouldn't charge up properly, and neither would the Psycho Flash. Both attacks now appeared to be weaker versions of Vegeta's Final Flash and Big Bang attacks. If not for a timely ascension to SSJ2, Kojiro would have lost the match. 'At least I can still do that.' Kojiro thought to himself and went to his room.

Miles away from everyone, the Shadow no Kai was beside himself in joy. The idea he had all those years ago worked perfectly. The first time Kojiro was possessed, No Kai had added some of his own energy into Kojiro's body. The shadow energy blended in perfectly into Kojiro and had been ciculating ever since. Now that No Kai had taken it back, he now possessed the capability of Shadow Bomb power attacks, and Psycho Flash power attacks. Leaving Kojiro practically powerless, and useless to the others was just icing on the cake. As fun as it would be to find Kojiro and rub is missing powers in his face would be, recreating his attacks and using them on him as well as the Shadow Blade would be the perfect ending to his revenge. He could blast him with a Shadow Bomb and neutralize his energy, then blast him with a short Psycho Flash. These thought brought forth a snicker from No Kai as he imagined Kojiro being beaten with his own attacks before finally having the Shadow Blade driven into his skull, ending his life forever, and adding a Super Saiyan's strength to his own.

Then No Kai could work his way up. Killing each of the Z-Fighters with the Shadow Blade, stealing their strength. Starting with the weakest one, and ending with Goku and Vegeta, possibly after they fuse into Gogeta. Wait, scratch that idea. He'd have to take on Vegeta or Goku seperately. He could kill Vegeta first, and possess goku until he learns the Instant Transmission. With Goku's powers added to his own, he could take control of the galaxy, and thanks to already being dead, No Kai could then move on to the afterlife. Yes, that would be the perfect future for him, Ruler of all existance in all dimensions. And it would all be possible thanks to a certain young Saiyan killing him all those years ago.

And people say revenge is an empty victory. 


End file.
